Ayano Tateyama/Relationships
Relationships *'Shintaro Kisaragi': A classmate and close friend, who he sat next to in class. Despite his initially cold attitude, they eventually became good friends. After her suicide, out of regret, he stopped going to school in the first year of high school, becoming a NEET. In the anime, it is shown that Ayano was able to speak to Shintaro through her snake, the Snake of Favouring Eyes. They meet in the Daze to find Haruka and stop the Snake of Clearing Eyes from forcing Marry to resetting the timeline. It is hinted that she is harboring feelings for Shintaro. *'Kenjirou Tateyama': Her father. Ayano was devastated after discovering his research on Takane and Haruka which she considered cruel.Ayano no Koufuku Riron *'Ayaka Tateyama': She was close to her mother, and seemed shocked when she found out her mother had died. *'Takane "Ene" Enomoto': Before her suicide, she was Takane's friend. She told Takane to stop hiding her feelings from Haruka. It was because of the last conversation the two shared that Takane, as Ene, began to encourage Shintaro to become more sociable. In the novel, Ene was shown replying to a message Ayano had sent her two years prior, where she talked of Shintaro's progression and promised to save Ayano, and "beat that wide-eyed guy". *'Tsubomi Kido': Ayano was told by her mother to be a "big sister" for Kido, Kano, and Seto, as she was the one taking care of them in the orphanage. Ayano followed her wish and started to become friends with the three of them, what turned out to be difficult, as they thought of themselves as "monsters", due to their eye abilities. Eventually, Ayano came up with the plan to create a secret club of heroes and gave them their hoodies as presents. *'Shuuya Kano': Ayano was told by her mother to be a "big sister" for Kido, Kano, and Seto, as she was the one taking care of them in the orphanage. Ayano followed her wish and started to become friends with the three of them, what turned out to be difficult, as they thought of themselves as "monsters", due to their eye abilities. Eventually, Ayano came up with the plan to create a secret club of heroes and gave them their hoodies as presents. When Ayano found out about Kenjirou's plans, she told Kano alone. *'Kousuke Seto': Ayano was told by her mother to be a "big sister" for Kido, Kano, and Seto, as she was the one taking care of them in the orphanage. Ayano followed her wish and started to become friends with the three of them, which was difficult, as they thought of themselves as "monsters" due to their eye abilities. Eventually, Ayano came up with the plan to create a secret club of heroes and gave them their hoodies as presents. *'Haruka Kokonose': Just like Takane, Haruka a friend of Ayano. He also helped tutor her alongside Shintaro since her grades were poor. *'Hiyori Asahina': Ayano's aunt. It is unknown if the two ever met. *'Hibiya Amamiya': When Hibiya was locked in the loop, Ayano encouraged him.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 04 In one of the routes shown in the manga, Ayano meets with him in the real world, claiming she could tell him the truth about his powers. *'Snake of Clearing Eyes': Ayano had a conversation with it through her father's body, and partially foiled its plans by entering the Heat Haze, preventing the union of all the snakes. Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 However, this turned out to be more in the Snake's favor, as this meant it now had a reason to reset the timelines, thus prolonging its own lifespan. *'Marry Kozakura': In an alternate route in the manga, Marry comes home with Seto the day they meet, and a young Ayano cheerfully welcomes her into the Mekakushi Dan.29. Kuusou Forest III References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships Category:Subpages